Gratings can be used for many purposes, including as optical filters. A grating can be formed as a hologram on a substrate. Light which matches the grating is then deflected in a specified way.
Many optical applications such as optical networking, optical switching, projection displays, optical data storage and optical holographic applications, may need to steer an optical beam in a desired direction.
The present application teaches forming a plurality of stacked adjustable gratings which can be used for beam steering.